monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH3U: Awards
Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate features 44 awards as displayed below: *This means that in addition to the 24 original awards featured in its predecessor Monster Hunter 3, 20 new awards have been added, thus extending the duration of the game. *All the awards can be obtained through single play, even if the overall difficulty of the game may seem a little bit more consequent as a result. Walkthrough Here is a non-comprehensive explanation as of how to obtain each award in MH3U: (Number corresponds with those listed on the image above) 1.) Clear all village quests from level 1-5 (low rank) '' ''2.) Clear all village quests from level 6-9 (high rank) 3.) Clear the final village urgent quest (slay Lagiacrus Subspecies, Brachydios and Azure Rathalos in the arena) 4.) Clear all the level ''★''1-2 quests in Tanjia Port (low rank) eg.online quests 5.) Clear all the level ''★''3-5 quests in Tanjia Port (high rank) eg.online quests 6.) Clear all the level ''★''6-8 quests in Tanjia Port (G rank) eg.online quests 7.) ''Clear all arena quests in Tanjia Port'' 8.) ''Clear all arena quests in A rank times '' 9.) ''Clear all the "advanced quests" (all ranks included)'' 10.) Clear all the ★8 quests where monsters are teaming up by pair against you in arenas 11.) Complete all the quests of the game (including village, Tanjia Port, and the arena) 12.) Slay a Lagiacrus on the ''★''5 village quest 13.) Talk to the master of the guild after having defeated your first Guran Miraosu 14.) Slay a Ceadeus 15.) Slay a Lagiacrus Subspecies 16.) Slay a Ceadeus Subspecies 17.) Slay a Jhen Mohran 18.) Slay a Jhen Mohran Subspecies 19.) Slay a Brachydios 20.) Slay a Guran-Miraosu 21.) Slay an Alatreon 22.) Slay a Nargacuga Rare Species 23.) Slay a Hungry Deviljho and obtain the "Great Dark Blood ''(ドス黒い血).'' 24.) Slay a Lagiacrus Rare Species. 25.) Obtain all the Cha-Cha and Kayamba masks. 26.) Raise Cha-Cha's level to its maximum 27.) Raise Kayanba's level to its maximum 28.) Raise Cha-Cha and Kayanba's friendship to its maximum 29.) Complete every single page of the combo book 30.) Capture every capturable monster in the game 31.) Get 100 talismans 32.) Clear 20 quests on each map of the game, including maps such as Disastrous Sea (Guran-Miraosu), Great Desert (Jhen Mohran, Jhen Mohran Subspecies), Sacred Land (Alatreon), and Underwater Ruin (Ceadeus, Ceadeus Subspecies, Lagiacrus Rare Species). 33.) Upgrade all farm components to max level '' ''34.) Gather and trade many Rare Commodites by hunting large monster in Moga woods 35.) Upgrade all 3 ships to max level '' ''36.) Obtain 10 weapons of each class' upgraded to their last level'', plus a certain number of G-rank class armors'' 37.) Get at least 20 different interior decorations 38.) Get all the food ingredients in Tanjia's kitchen 39.) Reach 1 million points through village ressources 40.) Reach HR100 41.) Obtain all Poogie outfits 42.) Kill all silver crown sized monsters 43.) Kill all maximum king sized monsters 44.) Kill all minimum king sized monsters Category:MH3U Database